Not so different after all
by TeamJanny
Summary: Janny/Jacamo After arguing with Mo, Jac puts her life in danger when a patient goes missing from the ward. When she gets attacked, she finds herself stuck with the one past she doesn't want to be with. Mo lets out a big secret about Jonny, stunning Jac. But when Jac and Mo begin to discover more about one another, they learn that they're not so different after all... Please R&R xx


I'm not entirely satisfied with this but after rewriting it twice... there's no more I can do! Anyway, please read and review and if you don't already follow me on Twitter, I'm sachalevey2 Enjoy!

Sophie xx

* * *

He threw me to the ground, I could see on Mo's face that she knew what he'd done to me. I saw her eyes squint a little and I watched her expression change as she noticed the blood seeping through my shirt.  
'Mo, please help me, please! Mo!' I cried as things faded into darkness.  
'Jac, I'm here, I'm here sweetheart.' She said as she pulled me close to her.  
'If, if I don't make it, tell Jonny that I loved him, tell him that I really really loved him.' I said...

* * *

A few hours earlier...  
'Jonny, just leave me alone, if you want to be with me then you need to choose, me or her!' I said walking towards my office.  
'Jac, I can't just drop her, she's my best friend!' He said in reply as he followed me into the office.  
'If she cared about you at all, then she'd except our relationship, I thought you liked me!' I said, slamming a pile of patient notes onto the desk.  
'For gods sake woman, of course I bloody well like you! But you really do hate Mo don't you.' He said and I nodded in reply. 'Look, I'll have a word with her, happy?'  
'Exstatic!' I said sarcastically. 'I'm just fed up of her constantly under mining me, questioning my judgememt, gossiping about me and trying to split us up.'  
'I won't let that happen.' He said, walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.  
'What are you doing?' I asked, my arms hanging limply by my sides.  
'Hugging my girlfriend! Why, what are you doing?' He said pulling away.  
'I'm kissing my boyfriend as it happens.' I replied, pulling his head towards me and kissing him passionately.

* * *

Next thing I know, we're both topless and we're making out on my chair. Suddenly, the office door flew open and in walked, Mo, Sacha and Serena.  
I jumped off of Jonny, my face turning red, I grabbed my white shirt and pulled it in front of my red lace bra.  
'SLUT!' Said Mo, walking away.  
'What did she just call me?' I asked, saying that I was shocked would have been a serious understatement!  
'MO!' Shouted Jonny, running after her, still shirtless.  
I pulled on my shirt, doing it up quickly as Sacha and Serena turned away.  
'Jac, Sacha and I need to tell you something about one of your patients, Mr David Peterson.' Explained Serena.  
'The guy you had transferred up here yesterday? And that needs the two of you coming here does it?' I asked.  
'Jac.' Began Sacha. 'He was released from prison a few months ago. He kidnapped six girls and held them hostage for months, he raped them and then murdered four of them just before the police got to them. Hanssen told us about what happened to you, about Alan Cloo-' I cut him off.  
'No, don't you dare! Don't you dare start digging up the past. Alan Clooney tried to rape me, he strangled me, threw me up against a wall so hard that I collapsed! He dragged me into the woods by my hair and tried to rape me! Lola Griffin knew he was a rapist, she knew that he was dangerous! Last time, nobody told me he was a rapist and because of that, he lured me in. This time it could have been me or Mo or any of my nursing staff!' I shouted. ' 'Sacha, if he'd gone to Keller and you told no one, he could have gone for your wife, or Chantelle or Mary-Claire, Serena he could have gone for you!'  
'Jac, we have to take you off this case, Hanssen's orders.' Said Serena softly.  
'How? How does he know? How does he know that he tried to rape me?' I said, confused.  
'Your file.' Said Sacha simply.  
Before I was able to say anything, Jonny ran in, 'Mr Peterson's gone!'  
I ran down the corridor and over to his bay to find that his things were gone!  
I went over to join Tara, Oliver, Sacha, Serena and Jonny.  
'Right, he has a ruptured aorta so we need to find him quickly.' I explained.  
'Okay, Tara, Oliver, you stay up here and watch the ward, Jac, you and Jonny take the ground floors and Sacha and I will take the grounds of the hospital.' Instructed Serena.

* * *

Jonny and I stood silently in the lift with Serena and Sacha.  
'Look,' I said to Sacha and Serena. 'I'm sorry for having a go at you. But I don't want what happened to me, to happen to anybody else!'  
The two of them nodded in reply and left the lift.

The two of us walked towards the ED, ready to warn them about what was happening. When we arrived, the ward was in total chaos, there were patients everywhere and Louise and Noel were struggling to stay calm as they were being targetted by angry patients.  
I strode over to the desk, grabbed the microphone and climbed onto a chair.  
'OY!' I shouted, making everyone fall silent. 'If you are seriously ill, severely injured or in any sort of extreme pain, then please go and sit in the waiting area quietly. If you do not come under those catogories, please go home and see your GP.' I instructed, watching three quaters of the patients leave.  
I rushed over to Sam and Zoe who were laughing at me.  
'Look, I need you to stay together, please can you warn your staff that there is a serial rapist roaming the hospital! We're looking for him but the chances of him attacking someone before we get to him are high.' Said Jonny urgently.

Next thing we did was search the cafe, no luck! We were just about to inform security when Jonny's phone rang.  
'Mr Maconie, could you please meet me in my office as soon as possible.' Said Hanssen.  
'Of course, I'm on my way.' He replied, he could tell by the look on my face that I had heard every word.  
'I'll be back in a minute, just stay here!' He said before kissing me softly and running upstairs. 'I love you!'  
'Whatever!' I replied, watching him rush off.  
I wasn't going to sit around all day waiting for him, so I decided to go to the next place on the list... The basement.

When I got there, I walked past the bins and listened out carefully. But obviously not carefully enough! I  
didn't hear a man approach me from behind. I wasn't aware that he was about to grab me. I couldn't do anything.  
He grabbed me by my throat and pushed me up against the wall strangling me, until I slipped in,to the calm world of the unconcious.

Next thing I know, I'm leaning against a wall, one of my wrists has been broken and is attatched to a metal ring on the wall. I can feel blood dripping down my face, the pain in my abdomen is almost to much to bare.  
I look around me and find Mo, staring at me. There is a heavy bleeding cut on her forehead and there are obvious tear marks on her cheeks.  
'What happened?' I whisper.  
'I was leaving the hospital, just about to get into my car when he attacked me! He punched me in the face and  
knocked me out. I woke up here, just the same as you and about ten minutes ago, he dragged you in, tied you up and left you!' She explained.  
'Have you not tried phoning anyone to get us out?' I asked, pointing out the obvious.  
'No signal.' She said bluntly.  
An awkward silence followed until Mo said 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, but I don't trust you! I can't bare to see Jonny get hurt, not again!'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Jonny was in care with me for a large part of his childhood. His mother died when he was nine, she had lung cancer and he took care of her as they had nobody else. When she died, Jonny was sent to live with his drug addict father. He used to hit him and kick him and Jonny never said anything until his father pushed him down a flight of stairs and nearly killed him. He was just ten years old when we met.' Explained Mo.  
'And you were in care too?' I asked, slightly surprised at this.  
'Yes, all my life. My mother left me in the hospital when I was born and I was brought up in care. When Jonny came to the care home, we became inseperable, like siblings. When he was fourteen he began to stop eating. I didn't realise that he was in trouble until I saw him sticking his fingers down his throat. He recovered and made it through. We were never fostered or adopted, we just stayed in that hellish place until we were of age. Jac, I don't expect you to understand what it was like, but I hope that you might actually take care of Jonny after all that he's been through.'  
'What makes you think that I don't understand?.' I said looking into her tear-filled eyes.  
'Jac, you have rich kid written all over you!' She replied, spitting venom.  
'Do I now?' I said bitterly. 'Actually, I know more about what you went through than you think!'  
'Try me.' She said.  
'Alright then. My father began abuse me at the age of seven. He used to creep into my room at night and...' I stopped to wipe away a tear with my free hand 'Nobody knew, nobody suspected. Not even when I began to play up in class, fighting, constantly hitting out. They just thought that I was a rotten egg. I told my mother when I was ten but she didn't believe me. It wasn't until he started to hit the both of us that she actually listened. He was arrested and sentenced. My mother abandoned me a year later to go to India and I was left in care. At the age of fifteen, I stopped coping and started cutting myself. It wasn't until I took it too far that I realised that I needed help. See, I do know what its like! You wonder why I'm so closed off, so icy. If you knew the rest of my past you'd understand.' I told her. 'After you came out of care you got on with your life, well for me it wasn't so easy.'  
'So you think that it was easy to get into medical school do you? We fought tooth and nail to get there, to get here.'  
'I was in the army, I had to kill, before I got killed. You can't talk about fighting to get where you are, because I literally had to.'  
'I was a prostitute, I had no money, I didn't eat and I was living in the basement of a cinema. My friend and I used the money we earnt to put us through Medical School, we had no other way.' She shouted.  
'I was pregnant when I was out there, I was raped by my social worker when I was eighteen, so as soon as I could, I joined up to the army and got myself away.' I told her.  
'Jac, I'm so-'  
'I was shot in the Stomach and the baby died instantly. I only found out that I was pregnant when I got back to England and by then it was too late. When I took the test last week, I prayed for it to be positive because I have missed out on the chance to be a mother so many times. But this time I'll do things right. Four years ago, I had an abortion because I didn't want to wreck the fathers life. Joseph was engaged and when they went through a rough patch we slept together. I loved him too much to hurt him, so I took the cowards way out and... Last christmas, my six month old patient, Freya, was abandoned by her mother. I cared for her, I loved her. But her mother came back and took her away from me and I lost out again. I have deliverred so many babies, I have cared for so many children, I have had my heart ripped out so many times.' I cried.  
'Losing William was hardest thing I have ever been through, I loved him, the same way you loved Freya and your baby with Joseph and the baby you lost.' She explained. 'Come here.' She said and she pulled me close to her.  
But before I could say anything, I heard foot steps approaching us. 'Aww, how sweet. Come on then Jacqueline, say god by to maureen!' He said, dragging me away by my broken hand.

* * *

He threw me to the ground, I could see on Mo's face that she knew what he'd done to me. I saw her eyes squint a little and I watched her expression change as she noticed the blood seeping through my shirt.  
'Mo, please help me, please! Mo!' I cried as things faded into darkness.  
'Jac, I'm here, I'm here sweetheart.' She said as she pulled me close to her.  
'If, if I don't make it, tell Jonny that I loved him, tell him that I really really loved him.' I said.

* * *

'Jonny!' Mo shouted as she finally got signal on her phone. 'Jonny its Mo, I need your help.'  
'What's happened? Are you alright? Is Jac with you?'  
'Can you get the police please, now! Jac was raped and then stabbed and she's bleeding out. I've tried my best to stop the bleed but nothings working. Get Sacha and Serena down here now, we're in the basement.' Jonny put the phone down and ran outside.  
'Sacha, Serena!' He called, running around in panic.  
The two doctors sprinted over, both of them dreading the worst.  
'Its Jac and Mo, he's got them, they're in the basement!' He panted as they rushed inside and down the stairs.

* * *

MO!' Shouted Jonny as he reached the basement  
'Jonny!' Exclaimed Mo as she heard the voice of her best friend.  
Sacha and Serena ran along side Jonny, gasping as they found the two women.  
Jac was lying semi-concious on the floor, her white shirt was stained with crimson blood and her face had been drained of all its colour. Mo was slumped against a wall, her hand was hanging from the wall and her attempts of stopping Jac's bleed one handly hadn't been successful.  
Jonny knelt down beside Jac, stroking her face. Sacha ran off and returned with Luc and a trolley.  
'What have you done to yourself?' Jonny asked his girlfriend softly, sitting himself down beside her.  
'I'm sorry!' She whisperred.  
'What for?'  
'I love you.' Said Jac before closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.  
Serena crouched down beside Mo and began talking to her calmly, her voice soft and soothing, 'How long have you been down here?' She asked as she free'd the younger surgeons hand.  
'I don't know, David attacked me in the car park and I woke up here! He raped Jac!' Said Mo, obviously terrified by the whole situation. Jonny stared at the woman resting against him, her eyes were tear filled and she stared at him helplessly, unable to hide her pain.  
'Okay, the police are on there way and will be here shortly. Where's David now?' She asked.  
'Behind you!' Replied Mo, watching in horror as he grabbed Serena by the throat and pulled her towards him.  
'Serena!' Shouted Sacha.  
'Leave Jacqueline here or I will snap lovely Serena's neck in two!' He said evilly.  
'Leave me, get Serena out of here and GO!' Jac's whisper was barely audible, but Jonny heard it and shook his head defiantly.  
He looked down at Jac, then at the knife sticking out of her stomach.  
'Jac, I'm really really sorry.' He said as he wrapped his hand around the knife.  
'No-no-no-' She stuttered. As Jonny pulled it out, she let out a chilling scream. Sacha and Luc rushed to her side and watched as Jonny walked towards David, knife at the ready.  
'I swear to god, you either let go of her or you will be sorry!' He shouted, the look in his eyes was murderous.  
'If I let you go, you'll go straight to the old bill! I'm not going back inside.' He shouted back, tightenig his grip around Serena's neck, making her yelp in pain.  
'Should have thought of that before you kidnapped my staff!' Said a voice from behind him.  
David turned around in shock, loosening the arm around Serena's neck which made her kick him in the balls.  
Hanssen rushed over with the police, arresting him. Sacha and Jonny lifted an unconcious Jac onto a trolley, following Hanssen and Luc who were helping Mo into a wheelchair.

* * *

I heard a voice calling my name. A man's voice. A scottish man's voice. Jonny's voice.  
I tried to open my eyes but all I could see was blurry colours fading into one. As everything came into focus, I openned my mouth to speak; squeeking in pain.  
'Its alright Jac, you've had a bit of a shock. I'm here though and I'm not going anywhere!'  
'What happened?' I managed to say.  
'By the time we got to you, you'd lost a lot of blood, when I pulled the knife out you passed out from the pain, but you're fine.'  
'Look Jonny, I really need you to listen to me, okay?' Watching him nod in reply. 'I can't keep pretending to be happy with how relationship is at the moment Jonny. That man raped me and stabbed me and nearly killed me. I can't just keep living my life unhappy, knowing that I could've died if you hadn't got there in time.'  
'But Jac-' He tried to say.  
'No, Jonny, I'm not happy with it because I don't want a realtionship that's based on sex and unrecipricated love. Jonny, I don't know if you love me or not, but I can only conclude from the way that we've been towards each other rescently, that you don't want to be with me, not in the way I want to be with you. I love you Jonathan Maconie and I really really want to be with you like a 'normal' couple. Being in that situation made me think of what I want and all I could think of is that I want you. But you have to know that I have bagage, I have a past which I'm not proud of and there are enough skeletons in my closet to fill Narnia! I just want you to be fully aware of who and what I am!'  
'Jac, Mo told me everything, about your Mum and the army, about Joseph, everything and its okay. I do want children and if the last few months have shown me anything, its that I want them with you. I love you!' He said truthfully.  
'Really?' I said, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
'Yes!' He said happily.  
'Jonny I'm pregnant...'

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it... please review! xx


End file.
